cieurnishfandomcom-20200214-history
1. Grenajiersau Cieurnabradd
The 1. Fujhtgrenajiers or 1. Grenajiera (1. Foot Grenadiers) is a regiment founded by Tava as a Foot Grenadier regiment which embodies the main military force of the Cieurnish Empire. It is currently a Rank & File army. All troops are trained across multiple games for flexibility, the most common game to be trained on is Holdfast: Nations at War. History The regiment was founded during July of 2019, after the Cieurnish military was radically changed. The former uniforms of the Grenajiers were used for Officers of the 1. Cieurnabradd Line Division, which consisted of Lihtfujhts as Jargers and Grenajiers as Ulrifs. The regiment was founded as a new, less radical version of the Red Imperials. Who were renowned members of the Cieurnish Empire with an undying loyalty to the group. The new Grenajiers are not proved of disloyalty, although are more relaxed than their predecessors. During the late 2019 changes, the 1. Grenajiersau Cieurnabradd was renamed to the 1. Fujhtgrenajiers and created as a direct military unit for the empire, including rank changes. The Grenajiera notably fought in the First Battle of Frelighsburhg, serving as battlefield pioneers, the Invasion of Fort Mia and the Invasions of 3ND. Ranks The Grenajiers feature an assortment of ranks that operate in various fashion, the most basic of the ranks is the Ranker, or Jarger. This rank is dressed in a standard red uniform with no epaulettes. The Jarger is armed with a bayoneted musket and nothing else, they are the rank and file of the regiment and the primary force. The support ranks include Fifers and Sappers. Fifers are musician units that play various tunes while battle rages on, Fifers are less armed users, as they cannot use muskets. Fifers are to always stand behind the main line during formation. Sappers are the military engineers of the regiment, they build fortifications and even cannons when required. A good sapper can be the best unit in a battle, able to create fortifications and cannons in strategic positions to protect and provide a decent offence. As well as completely destroy enemy fortifications and troops with well loaded cannon shots. Currently, musician ranks are unavailable. Officer ranks include Colour-bearers and Officers. Colour-bearers are notable flag carriers who bear the ensign of the Cieurns and by extent, the 1. Grenajiers. Colour-bearers are expected to charge into battle and wave their flag victoriously. The rank of colour-bearer is a respected position. Officers are armed with pistols and command the regiment into battle with glory and strength. Officers generally wear a standard uniform with a single epaulette. Taladosian Officers wear a longcoat with epaulettes and a golden streak down their helmet. Similar to the uniform of Taladosian Sappers but with gold accents. Currently, Colour-bearers are not used in the ranks. Generals are ranks bestowed upon strategic geniuses, Generals can devise plans and put them into action as well as command troops en masse, either from Discord or from the field. Generals are usually highly decorated Officers or respected members with history and honor. Generals are separated from the rest of the ranks as they are usually high ranking members of the central Cieurnish government. Structure All Grenajiers are given a handbook which gives them the basics of their regiment, Grenajiers in advanced training should be able to understand commands in Cieurnish and be absolutely disciplined. Grenajiers know various attack and defence formations and whenever in a varied formation, will always stand at the very left of the formation, Grenajiers when in light company's will usually stand next to an NCO or drummer / fifer. The correct title for a Grenajier serving as a Guard is 'Regimental Guard' Kaiser Tava is currently the High Imperial of the Grenajiers. Commanding them personally, and even having a portrait taken of himself in Grenajier dress. Notable Most of the troops are veterans from the PPoN Military, notable soldiers include: DB653 and RMJellyfishCategory:Military